Welcome to the Prison
by NCISAngel
Summary: 3RD SEASON MAJOR SPOILERS! The way I wanted the third season to end considering I was a HUGE Andrea fan :'( Also only the absolute Main Characters are listed. I will of course have the whole cast passed Season 3, Episode 15 in the story, except Shane. He's still alive. Just please trust me on this. Rated Mature for Language and possible sexiness; Sort of dark themes in this one...
1. Returned

**READ FIRST:** If you have not seen up to the end of Season 3 I would kindly advise you to watch that and then read this.

**Title:** Welcome to the Prison

**TV Show:** Walking Dead

**Pairing:** Andrea & Daryl (There's just something about this pairing that I love!)

**Main Character:** Andrea

**Setting:** Right at when she escapes the Governor and arrives at the prison.

* * *

Andrea emerged from the forest to find the gates of the prison. In never in her whole life had she been so happy to see the gates of a prison. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally made it!She saw a few of her best friends and her heart started racing with excitement.

She was just about to yell out to them, but she smelt an all too familiar smell. The rust smell of blood and dirt. Before she could react she felt his hand cover her mouth. She turned her head at an angle and she immediately bit down on his hand. She had left marks but only phased him for a second. She had got a few feet from him but he quickly caught up to her and lunged for her, bringing her down to the ground with him on top of her.

She tasted the dirt and a tinge of blood. She lifted her head and screamed,, "RICK! HELP!" The Governor grabbed a fist-full of her hair and slammed her head back down in the ground. She could hardly breath, he was pushing her face so hard into the earth. She decided to play dead as if she passed out. She immediately went limp. He fell for it but very hesitantly. He picked her up by the shoulders and started dragging her back to the town.

To get a better grip on her, he tried to lift her over his shoulder but Andrea didn't even let him get passed lifting her. There was no way in hell she was going back to that hell hole. When her feet grazed the ground she immediately brought her knee up to make direct contact with his crotch. He immediately fell to the ground but she knew that wouldn't phase him for long.

Right when she turned around a walker was mere inches from her. It caught her off guard so she tripped back onto her back and screamed in panic. It was like slow-motion after that. She suddenly saw an arrow head come right through the decomposing walker's head. She looked past the walker and smiled to see Daryl aiming the cross bow right where the Walker had met it's demise.

But in a split-second he was aiming at Andrea. "Why the hell you bring him here!" Daryl screamed.

Andrea looked at the Governor who was still doubled over but probably not in as much pain. The Governor knew that Daryl wasn't someone to mess with.

"No Daryl, I escaped from Woodbury! He was in pursuit of me. I didn't bring him here!"Andrea pleaded.

Daryl looked back and forth between them, "So if I were to shoot him right between the eyes, you wouldn't care?"

Andrea looked at the man she now so much despised and finally said, "Do whatever you want, Daryl."

He was still unsure but then directed all his attention at the man on the ground. Andrea got up, dusted herself off, and walked over to Daryl's side. He adverted his eyes to her and aimed the crossbow at her, "One wrong move and I won't hesitate, Andrea. I swear."

"You're acting like we've never met before." Andrea smiled at him and he returned the smile a little.

He turned his eyes to the Governor. Daryl's expression darkened. "You kill my brother?"

Governor looked up, "And if I did?"

Daryl put away his crossbow but immediately started walking over to him. Daryl pulled him up by the collar and yelled in his face, "If you did, then I'm gonna have even more fun handing you over to the group! Now tell me, asshole, now!" Daryl shook him crazily.

The Governor smiled and said, "Ya' know, I did. And I enjoyed every bit. But your brother was a hard nut to crack. He didn't beg for his life, but I could tell he was still suffering. Oh an-"

Daryl punched him cold in the face and threw him back. He straddled the Governor and started going to town on his face. Andrea just turned around as if she didn't even know what was going on. She loved every bit of it. When Daryl had got it all out of his system the Governor was out cold and all bloodied.

"Ya' good?" Andrea asked.

Daryl shrugged, "I'm sure the group'll want him alive. Come on."

Andrea nodded and walked with Daryl as he hoisted the Governor and continued towards the prison.


	2. Fights & Gunshots

Welcome to the Prison

Chapter 2: Fights & Gunshots

* * *

"How the hell did you get all the way over here?"

Andrea looked at Daryl and then looked ahead. It was a long story, a really long story. She didn't even know where to start. Before she could even utter one word Daryl's impatient nature got the better of him. He let go of the Governor, whom slammed to the ground, and walked right up to Andrea. "Look I still don't trust that you're the same Andrea that was back at the farm. I had a weird vibe from you even when you came to the prison for that "visit". You've been out at that damn town for a long time. How am I supposed to know you're not Mrs. Queen Governor now? Hmm?"

Andrea was looking at the Governor's limp form on the ground, purposefully not making eye contact with Daryl. Suddenly Daryl grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Tell me now Andrea. I can't bring you into the prison without some kind of proof that you're not going to-"

"Don't you dare."

Daryl stepped back, "Don't I dare what?"

Andrea looked at him incredulously. "I still am the Andrea you guys knew. And your a complete dumb-ass if you think one guy can change what kind of person I am. I felt comfortable there. And I will admit, I let my guard down and trusted the wrong man. I'm paying for that dearly, but it's not like any of you even showed up to look for me to begin with. I had no choice."

Daryl couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You can't actually believe that we left you behind on purpose." Andrea looked away from him again. "Holy hell. Look little missy, we were shaken. We just lost our one and only shelter. For all we knew, you were dead! You need to get over yourself."

"And I'm sure you all were fine with me gone. I was just Shane's fuck buddy and an extra head to count." Andrea started toward the prison again.

"Stop! You know that's not true!" Daryl hoisted the Governor off the ground. "You need to get your panties out of that twist you got 'em in and stop trying to have everyone feel sorry for you!"

She stopped and turned around. She marched right up to where he was and screamed, "Excuse me?! I was out there. Alone. No one was coming to look for me. For all I knew, none of you even-"

"I fucking offered, you stupid bitch! Don't even say that none of us even cared. You were a part of our group. Or did you happen to forget that while you were being the Governor's little pet?" With that Daryl continued without her.

She took a deep breath and continued behind him. She glared so hard at the back of his head she wished it was possible for it to explode at that moment. But she did feel like a stupid bitch. She knew the group had no choice. They were most likely just scared that they were going to end up with another Sophia ending.

She blamed the heat for her outrageous behavior and continued walking a few paces behind Daryl.

* * *

They were farther away from the prison than she thought and sweat started to make her body sticky and quite smelly. They were about ten minutes away and she wasn't getting any cooler. She stopped for a second to take a short break under a tree. She didn't know how tired she was until she sat down in the cool grass. She laid down and took in the smell of the outdoors. After a few moments she sat up, much to her body's displeasure, so that she didn't accidentally fall asleep.

_*Pakow** Shing*_

She felt something sharp and painful graze the side of her head and hit the ground beside her.

Fuck.

She quickly darted behind a boulder that was about 5 yards away and nearly got hit again. She slowly peaked from the side and saw a huge truck… And Caesar Martinez was in the bed of it.

"Shit, shit, shit." She whispered to herself. The group would surely hear the commotion, right?! They would come.

Suddenly she felt arms grip her and she instinctively twisted around and punched. She made contact, but with Daryl's nose.

"What the hell!" He let go of her.

"Don't you know better than to grab someone especially when she just got shot at?" Andrea steadied her heart beat and settled down a little.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to take a rest in a post-apocalyptic world?" He whispered harshly.

A few more shots were fired and bounced off the boulder.

"Where's the Governor?" Andrea asked while looking around the side again to get a better idea what they were up against.

Daryl didn't answer right away so she stopped and stared at him. "Where is he, Daryl?"

"Look, they ambushed me. A couple of the guys came around the corner out of some trees and caught me off guard. They were pointing semi-autos and shit at me." Daryl tried to look over the boulder but another shower of bullets came at them.

"So you let them take him?!" She yelled.

"No I didn't LET them take shit. The Governor woke up from his slumber quite a while ago. Bastard's good at acting because there is no way he could have been that coherent if he had just woken up.

"When I was holding him with my pistol to his head, he brought his head back so fast and hard, 'bout gave me a concussion. I swear, his head is made of damn bricks." Daryl sighed, probably embarrassed that he let the Governor get the best of him. "I had no choice but to get to cover, and now here I am with you. La-ti-da."

She shrugged off the sarcasm in his voice but felt a pang of guilt for accusing him of just letting the Governor go. She knew Daryl was the toughest bad ass out there even if she could never admit it to his face. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean to sound-"

"Yeah, yeah. We got bigger fish to fry right now." Daryl readied his pistol and came out quickly from the boulder, ready to fire. "Son of a bitch!"

Andrea didn't understand his frustration. She came out to see for herself. They all were gone.

"What's bad about that? They're gone!" Andrea was pleased to see that no one was trying to kill them.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "You've been in that "safe" town for too long, Andrea. They have the Governor now. He's gonna want revenge."


End file.
